


one

by NeriM



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Original Character(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 19:09:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15031334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeriM/pseuds/NeriM
Summary: После очередной стычки с Маккоем, Радок идет успокоить нервы к своей новой знакомой.





	one

**Author's Note:**

> Первая проба мира ЗВ Атлантиды и своих идей. Может выльется во что-то масштабное, может нет.

Обычно у Атлантийцев, которые только-только стали называть себя так, все проблемы касались исключительно жизненноважных вещей. Того, как бы не умереть, не убить себя и других найдя что-то супер-технологичное, и не завести ещё врагов. Дженаев с головой хватило, как и Рейфов. На следующем месте были своевременные по первости и буквально необходимые для жизни вещи: туалет, ванная, еда, связь с родной планетой и личное пространство. Хотя последние можно и отнести к той части потребностей, о которой выходит задуматься в единственные часы отдыха. Общение и увлечения. Рано или поздно в рамках замкнутого, пусть и большого, города эти слова приобретают немного другой окрас хотя бы для кого-то из населения.   
Поэтому не сказать, что кто-либо из них был удивлен тому, что самым обозреваемым вопросом у всех, кто имел доступ к новым землям и имел неосторожность проявить симпатию, был об этом. У каждого по разным причинам, но все они шли в тот же отдел, куда Радок, неожиданно для себя, стал приходить за успокоением после ссор с Маккем. Мужчина заходит в помещение, бубня ругательство, когда обеспокоенная девушка с темными волосами, оглядываясь на него, уточняет у их очередного "доктора":  
\- Ты уверена, что это не станет проблемой? Такие вопросы...  
\- Уверена. Им просто интересно, ведь теперь они живут дольше. Поверь, исходя из того, что я имею, и что мне удалось найти в базе, их народ четко следует всем традициям и верованиям предыдущих поколений. Их устой о женах, что должны быть выбраны после специального обряда и зарок близости до него нерушим для каждого! Они крайне любопытны, не более. У него врятли были намеренья, о которых ты беспокоишься.  
\- Хорошо. Спасибо, что успокоила.  
Девушка ещё раз оглядывается на вошедшего Зеленку и покидает комнату. Лишь тогда Радек занимает освободившееся место напротив заваленного бумагами стола.  
\- Кого она испугалась?   
\- Кого-то с планеты детей. С тех пор как мы починили их МНТ многие достигающие возраста двадцати лет становятся чересчур интересующимися как и что происходит когда ты старше. Тебя не допрашивали?  
\- Ох... На меня спихнули всех малышей, какие только были в деревне. Я не мог отбиться!   
Вспоминая свой вид, Зеленко улыбается, вторя заливистому смеху доктора Джекки. Девушка неожиданно тянется и заправляет ему волосы за ухо, а сразу после протягивает свою чашку кофе.  
\- В следующий раз тебе стоит настоять на моем участии. Я бы не отказалась обзавестись такими же милыми косичками, что дети оставили тебе!  
Девушка вновь смеется, когда он ворчит на чешском, пригубив кофе. Она разбирает бумаги, сортируя их, укладывая в папку, обещая закончить через пару минут. Радек наблюдает за ней, устроившись за рабочим столом отсутствующего "краеведа". Он почти не помнит о причине, по которой сцепился с Родни, чувствуя как стабильность этого места его успокаивает.  
Отдел, в документах названый так длинно и заковыристо, что можно забыть цель чтения к концу заголовка, занимался многим. Прежде всего сбором информации, не с технологической точки зрения, а с социальной. Туда же примешивалась история, психология, влияние окружающей среды, словом все, что делало очередную встреченную ими расу такой, какими они были. Работников этого отдела было всего пять, и каждый занимался чем-то своим. Доктор Джекки, единственная не имеющая на самом деле докторской степени, обладала удивительным свойством запоминать информацию и обрабатывать её. Никому было не ясно, как она попала в экспедицию, все четверо её коллег смотрели на девушку с презрением. Пока спустя полгода не прозвенел первый, тот самый звоночек: одного из военных схватила сильнейшая лихорадка, не являющаяся физическим заболеванием. И вот тогда в игру вступила Джекки. Тейла буквально привела за руку доктора Карсона к больному, попросив крепко держать его, и заставила выпить какой-то отвар. Под цепким взглядом Вэйр они наблюдали сильнейшую агонию солдата, по исходу которой он оказался истощен, но пошел на поправку. Тогда, не ясно чьими молитвами, рядом оказалась Джекки. Она расспросила Тейлу про отвар и легенды, на ходу вслух припомнила казалось не связную информацию и тут же выдвинула теорию что отвар разрывает связь с родственной душой. Человеком, дарованным другому при рождении или в течение жизни, спутником. Она дала отпор Родни, поспорив, что признает его великим ученым и будет покланяться, будто богу неделю, если он найдет научное объяснение этому. Конечно, Родни нашел. И неделю Джекки при встречи кланялась ему, называя господином и таскала кофе и еду по малейшему желанию. Все это было с толикой юмора и заставило других заметить её. А пара удачных решений перед миссиями спасли их от повтора истории с Дженаями. Удивительно как много смогли сделать пара отчетов после миссии-знакомства и всученная после этого жителям деревни корзина с цветами и фруктами. Никто и подумать не мог, что для той деревни цветы ценились дороже продуктов, потому как означали великое уважение к женщинам и главное их чистокровной старосте, лет под пятьдесят.  
Джекки так хорошо погружалась в изучение другой культуры, что вскоре умудрилась научить этому весь отдел, а Вейр настояла чтобы каждого из отдела брали с собой на планеты, с которыми у них установлены дружественные отношения. И хотя все свое время Джекки проводила за компьютерами и бумагами, между отчетами солдат и базой данной древних, сравнивая, перерабатывая, дополняя и готовя отчет на землю, она так и не разгадала ту тайну. И за попытками подтвердить ту самую свою теорию о родственных душах, Зеленко её всегда и заставал.  
Когда он допил кофе, девушка уже убрала папки в стол, и захватила со стола книгу. Радок не удержался и подсмотрел название, но язык на ней был ему не знаком.  
\- Что это?  
\- Подарок от Холина. Он выменял это на чьем-то рынке и вручил мне, когда я последний раз ходила с Тейлой на материк. Решил, что это будет отличным знаком приветствия при новом знакомстве.  
Они выходят из кабинета и дверь за ними сама закрывается. Девушка не сомневаясь и секунды заворачивает направо, явно намереваясь отправится в игровую. Радок не спешит останавливать Джекки, следуя за ней, совершенно не желая возвращаться к работе, а главное Маккею.   
\- И как ты читаешь её?  
\- О, будь здесь сканер я бы просто пропустила текст через переводчик! Пока такой простой для древних технологии не нашли, приходится вручную и это крайне утомительно. Но это легенды, в основном страшилки о Рейфах. Но есть и другие рассы. Мне такое нравится.  
\- Не сомневаюсь! Итак, сегодня черными или белыми?   
\- Черными! Меня успокаивает, когда белого на доске больше.   
\- Я же учил тебя, что нужно настраиваться на победу?  
Джекки отвечает нет, смеясь и заворачивая в очередной коридор. Они точно говорили о том, что рано или поздно та научится играть в шахматы, но без должной веры в себя ничего не выйдет.   
И именно в этот момент, когда они достигают транспортёра, рация взрывается голосом Родни.  
\- Зеленко ты нам нужен! Срочно на мостик!  
\- О, чертов дьявол... Прости, мне нужно идти.  
\- Ничего, работа превыше всего. И помни, Радок, - девушка выставляет руку, указывая пальцем на уже отошедшего ученого. - Ты изумителен!  
Зеленко кидает, улыбаясь и спеша к мостику. Джекки всегда говорила что-то приятное, совершенно не льстя при этом, на прощание. И от этого Радеку хотелось быть с ней почаще. Хотя возможно причина тому дедушка Чех и её второе имя Рада. Но это не существенно. Ведь как сказала Джекки в этот раз: он изумителен. И что бы от него не хотел Родни Маккой, он справится с этим и с его раздутым эго.


End file.
